glowing love italian version
by aisha4senru
Summary: rukawa entra in una scuola maschile per evitare le ragazze e per entrare in una delle squadre universitarie più forte del giappone. ma qui ritrova il suo amicorivale sendoh akira.senru!
1. prologo

_**GLOWING LOVE **_

By aisha4senru

Peachygirl26

**PROLOGO**

"Oggi è l'ultima volta che ci vedremo...eh Kaede...?"

"Già…domani parti…noh?"

"Si…vado a studiare in una scuola maschile…."

"Hn…"

"Giochiamo…per un ultima volta?"

"Okay…"

I due ragazzi giocarono intensamente.

"Allora…bè…credo che dovrei andare….mi mancherai…"

"Baka…non muori mica…prima o poi dobbiamo separarci…ma non è detto che non ci rivedremo…se sei ancora vivo puoi venire a trovarci noh?"

"Già…senti..voglio dirti una cosa.."

"Cosa?"

"Hnn..niente lascia perdere non è niente di importante…bè, buona fortuna…"

"Anche a te"

Cosi..i due si separarono.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAP1: ALL'UNIVERSITA'**

UNIVERSITA' PRIVATA MASCHILE RYOSHINAKO

(Sendoh)

Cristo, è arrivato il nuovo anno scolastico…il mio compagno di stanza non è ancora arrivato, il mio vecchio compagno s'è già laureato…

E' stato mio padre a mandarmi in questa scuola maschile cosi prestigiosa e io accettai subito, anche se con un po' di dispiacere…una scuola maschile significa niente ragazze.

Però questa scuola è anche famosa nel campo dello sport. Sia nel basket, sia nel nuoto, sia nella pallavolo, sia nel tennis, sia nel calcio e baseball…credo che ci sia anche il kendo…

Solo che questa scuola ha una cosa particolare…gli studenti..insomma…dato che non ci sono ragazze…

"Moshimoshi Sendoh!" sento Arada, un mio compagno di squadra, chiamarmi.

"Ciao anche a te , Arada…sembri contento oggi…"

"già.. il mio nuovo compagno di stanza è proprio carino…un tipo da /uke/…il tuo è gia arrivato?"

"No, ma le sue cose sono già nella stanza…sarà uno di quelli che arriveranno oggi."

" ah…capisco…spero che sia un bel tipo"

Come dicevo prima…in questa scuola i ragazzi si mettono insieme..gay, bisessuale o no…insomma… la cosa chiamata ormone adolescenziale. Anch'io…quando ero una matricola, non sapevo niente di tutto questo…poi alcuni ragazzi ci hanno provato con me e sono stato classificato un tipo da /seme/…

Ma non sono interessato.. bè qualche bacio qua e là, ma niente di più…i ragazzi non m'interessano anche se stare per sei mesi senza vedere una ragazza non è proprio divertente…però, se devo dire la verità c'era un ragazzo che mi piaceva…alle superiori…il mio più grande rivale nel basket…

Chissà in quale università s'è scritto…s'è appena diplomato…dato che sono un anno avanti di lui…

Non credo che sia rimasto a Kanagawa…conoscendolo, si sarà scritto in una scuola con una squadra di basket molto valida…un MVP come lui…già, è stato nominato miglior giocatore del campionato interscolastico delle superiori…l'anno prima l'avevo vinto io quel titolo quando ero capitano del Ryonan..e lui era al secondo anno dello Shohoku…

Lui mi piaceva cosi tanto…riusciva a catturare il mio interesse senza fare nulla di preciso…

Però non sarei mai riuscito a capire di avere una cotta per lui senza l'aiuto del mio caro amico Koshino. Me l'ha chiarito lui dato che non facevo altro che parlare di quel ragazzo…

Sospiro…chissà… spero di rivederlo…l'ho visto durante l' IH…ero insieme alla mia squadra…

E' riuscito a portare la sua squadra, una squadra ancora giovane, al secondo posto…

"Eh, Arada, Sendoh! Avete sentito la notizia?" ci chiede un nostro compagno correndo verso di noi.

"Quale notizia?" chiedo

"Pare che ci sia una matricola moooltooo bello…e quando dico molto non esagero…un sacco di ragazzi gli hanno già messo gli occhi addosso…"

"Povero ragazzo…" dico sorridendo.

"Hey, ragazzi! Avete visto il nuovo arrivato?" ci chiede il noto playboy della scuola, Kurama.

"Non ancora"

lui si fa scappare un sorriso sognante.

"Dovresti vederlo…è cosi bello…sensuale…sexy…un tipo molto affascinante e tenebroso…un tipo sia da /uke/ sia da /seme/…ha un viso bellissimo,angelico, ma sempre imbronciato…ha dei lineamenti quasi femminili…capelli neri e molto lisci e brillanti… labbra piene e rosee…pelle bianca e liscia…e poi…un corpo davvero sexy..ma la cosa che mi attira di più sono i suoi occhi…belli…blue scuro come il cielo notturno…e freddi...occhi da volpe…" lo descrive lui sognante. L'ha osservato molto bene….

Aspetta un attimo! Mi sembra di conoscere il ragazzo che ha appena descritto!

"Kurama, sai per caso come si chiama?" gli chiedo.

"Non ancora…mi sono limitato a guardarlo come tutti gli altri…sembra proprio un tipo molto difficile…parla poco…l'unica informazione che ho ricavato dalla segretaria è che gioca a basket."

"Che bello!" sento Arada gridare di gioia. " Vuol dire che sarà con noi! Mi dispiace per te Kurama…tu fai nuoto!"

Chissà, sarà lui? All'idea che sia proprio lui mi fa sentire eccitato e nervoso allo stesso tempo.

(Rukawa)

Finalmente sono qui…mi guardo intorno…ci sono un sacco di studenti che mi guardano mentre mi avvio nella mia nuova classe con le altre matricole… comunque ho gia fatto sistemare le mie cose nella mia nuova stanza. Spero che il mio compagno di stanza non abbia toccato niente e spero che sia uno che si fa gli affari suoi.Un tipo tranquillo, insomma.

Ho scelto questa scuola perché dispone una squadra molto forte…e poi non devo più sopportare i gridolini di quelle mie fans scatenate. Per carità, non ho niente contro le donne, solo che sono irritanti quando esagerano…e ne ho già le tasche piene di ragazze urlanti, pervertite e gatte morte..

Almeno qua…avrò un sollievo per almeno sei mesi senza vedere una di loro…senza qualcuna che arrossisce o sviene mentre le parlo…

"Menomale…siamo nella stessa classe…" sento il ragazzo accanto a me… ci siamo conosciuti prima, durante gli iscrizioni… sembra molto nervoso all'idea di entrare in una nuova scuola…

"Bè…entriamo…"

La lezione è finita…c'è l'intervallo…vorrei dormire, ma non credo che sia possibile…

Esco dall'aula con alcuni dei miei nuovi compagni…sono simpatici…mi ricordano i miei compagni di squadra allo Shohoku… spero che il nuovo capitano che ho nominato sia in grado di portare la squadra all'IH…ma si…credo che ce la farà…ne sono sicuro…dopotutto l'ho scelto io come il mio successore in veste di capitano….

Ai corridoi molto ragazzi di altri classi si avvicinarono a noi…be, a dire la verità a me…ma che vogliono? Non voglio mica menare le mani al primo giorno come è successo alle superiori con quell'idiota di Sakuragi. Mi preparo. Invece, con mia sorpresa mi salutarono cordialmente, in modo amichevole, alcuni mi porgono la mano, altri mi danno pacche sulle spalle e altri, quelli più grandi mi arruffano i capelli…odio farmi toccare i capelli da qualcuno!

Comunque li saluto e mi presento. Devo essere calmo e soprattutto cordiale, che non è proprio il mio forte, ma non voglio avere qualcuno contro dato che devo stare qui per cinque lunghi anni.

Poi vedo una figura alta molto familiare avvicinarsi con altri tre ragazzi. Capelli diritti in alto…occhi azzurri e un sorriso radioso stampato in faccia:

"SENDOH AKIRA?"

Lo guardo a bocca aperta pronunciando il suo nome, lui sbatte le palpebre e mi si butta addosso abbracciandomi.

"Rukawa!" ma che gli è preso? Uno: non mi aspettavo di trovarlo qui. Due: non siamo mica molto amici da abbracciarmi cosi…d'accordo…abbiamo giocato a one on one molte volte…abbiamo passato un sacco di tempo insieme …bè…

okay…siamo usciti a fare qualche baldoria…mi ha dato molti consigli sul basket…okay…credo che il nostro rapporto si possa chiamare amicizia.

Si stacca da me sempre con un sorriso in faccia.

"Non credevo che ti saresti scritto qui." Mi dice lui.

"Neanch'io…se avessi saputo che eri qui avrei scelto un'altra scuola…" borbotto. Lui ride mentre gli altri ci guardano sorpresi .

"Sendoh…lo conosci?" il suo compagno gli chiede e lui per tutta risposta allarga il sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Si, era il mio rivale alle superiori…nonostante fosse una matricola è riuscito a mettermi in difficoltà"

"E a batterti…" borbotto io. Lui ride…non è proprio cambiato…non lo vedo da più di un anno da quando si è diplomato al Ryonan…

"Allora Rukawa-kun…che numero è la tua stanza?" mi chiede lui.

"La 77…perché?"

Lui spalanca gli occhi. " Siamo nella stanza insieme!" annuncia lui contento.

Come? Devo sopportarlo anche in camera? Lascio un sospira rassegato, mi sa che gli dei là nel cielo hanno proprio voglia di farmi i dispetti.

Lui mi mette il braccio sulle spalle tirandomi fuori da quei ragazzi.

(Sendoh)

Non ci posso credere alla mia è anche in stanza con me…mi sa che dovrei avvertirlo della situazione in questa scuola… si vede un lontano miglio che quei ragazzi vogliano conquistarlo. Lo porto sul terrazzo e comincio a parlargliene. Lui mi guarda accigliato.

"Cosa?" mi chiede sorpreso.

"L'hai capito…" dico. Lui sospira.

"Pensavo di essermi finalmente liberato delle ragazze adoranti e scopro che qua….il destino mi vuole proprio far impazzire." Borbotta lui. Io rido.

Questa è una parte di Ruakawa che mi piace… quando esprime delle frasi come questa.

Gli arruffo i capelli, lui mi guarda torvo…lo so…odia farsi toccare i capelli…ma non mi dice niente…guarda in lontananza mentre io lo osservo…è diventato più bello dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto…sempre imbronciato però…solo allora mi rendo conto di quanto mi sia mancato…

Avrei voluto confessare i miei sentimenti verso di lui un anno fa…dopo il nostro ultimo one on one…ma non n'ebbi il coraggio…avevo paura di rovinare l'amicizia che pian, pianino s'è creata fra noi…e non volevo rovinare tutto dato che quel legame era ancora fragile…

Bè, forse…un giorno riuscirò a confessarglielo… quando sarò pronto e anche lui…

Dopotutto ho tutto il tempo per stare con lui e farlo innamorare di me…anche se devo stare attento alla concorrenza.

Dannazione, ma perché devi essere cosi bello, eh, Kaede? menomale che non sei un tipo molto amichevole altrimenti chissà cosa succederà? Come vorrei chiamarlo cosi, per nome…

"Rientriamo?" mi chiede lui, annuisco.

Accompagno Rukawa nella nostra stanza…lui si guarda intorno..

"Questa sarebbe una stanza? Sembra un appartamento…." Commenta lui.

Già, infatti, le stanze in questo dormitorio sembrano più degli appartamenti. E' provvista di una grande stanza per due persone, una cucina e un bagno-doccia.

" bè, cosa vuoi di più? Poi paghi un occhio di Dio in questa scuola…ci mancherebbe se ci diano delle stanzette piccole…" gli dico.

Lui intanto continua a guardarsi intorno. Già, sono stati i loro domestici a mettere tutto a posto le sue cose.

"Bello…" continua lui affacciandosi dalla finestra.

" c'è anche un albero di sakura là fuori…" e sorride. Con me lo fa spesso, me lo ha fatto notare Koshino e che è vero..Rukawa sorride e ride solo quando è con me…dovrei sperare? Mah.

Sembra contento…forse so anche il motivo…a lui piace dormire sotto un albero di sakura…

(Rukawa)

Questa stanza è fantastica…sorrido di nuovo…forse…dopotutto…mi divertirò stando in questa scuola…e anche se non riesco ad ammetterlo, sono felice che ci sia anche Sendoh e che sia in stanza con me…con lui mi sento più al sicuro dopo quello che ho sentito sui ragazzi…

Sono un po' scioccato…ma che vuoi fare…non credo che siano tutti gay o cosa, credo sia per la mancanza di ragazze, a me non fa né caldo né freddo se uno è gay o meno, basta che questa cosa non influisca sul basket e che mi lascino stare.

Mi giro e vedo Sendoh guardarmi, gli sorrido e lui mi sorride…non un sorriso come quello che mostra a tutti…mi sono accorto che quando lui mi sorride…quel sorriso diventa dolce e sincero..un sorriso che mi riscalda il cuore…

Lui mi si avvicina e mi bacia dolcemente sulla guancia sussurrandomi un caloroso:

"Benvenuto…" grinia.

"Che fai…non dirmi che hai cambiato gusto? Non ti piacevano un sacco le ragazze?" gli dico ridendo.

" E se fosse cosi, che faresti?" mi chiede malizioso.

"Affari tuoi" gli dico. Lui mi guarda negli occhi per poi sussurrarmi nell'orecchio:

" e se fossi tu il mio prescelto? Se ti seducessi? Che farai?"

Io arrossisco, sento le guance bollenti. Ma poi mi riprendo e sorrido in un modo malizioso.

"Bè, dipende da come mi sedurrai…" e lui ride staccandosi da me.

"Hai sempre la risposta pronta tu…" e arruffandomi i capelli mi tira fuori dalla stanza.

" c'è un bel sole là fuori…è un peccato starsene qui…"

lo seguo sorridendo. Non so, ma con lui mi viene spontaneo.


	3. Chapter 2

CAP2: GERMOGLIA, OH FIORE DELL'AMORE 

(Rukawa)

Sono già trascorsi due mesi dal primo giorno di scuola…ho conosciuto i miei compagni di squadra…sono tutti molto simpatici…e perversi, comunque sono molto forti…hanno un gioco cosi particolare… sono sicuro che quest'anno vinceremo il titolo di campioni nazionale del campionato universitario…l'anno scorso questa squadra è arrivato secondo…ma con me e con Sendoh insieme…sono sicuro che vinceremo. Il mister mi ha già messo fra i titolari e faccio coppia con Sendoh…già…noi due siamo veramente forti insieme…

Sono già le sei di pomeriggio e quell'idiota non è ancora arrivato, uff…oggi è stata una giornata faticosa…ho dovuto sopportare gli avances di molti ragazzi troppo insistenti che vogliono uscire con me…non si stancano proprio! Soprattutto quel playboy di Kurama! Ho detto a loro almeno un milione di volte di lasciarmi in pace, ma non demordono! Però di una cosa sono contento… nonostante fossero cosi, dei pervertiti senza ritegno…mi diverto con loro….e poi c'è Sendoh che mi tira sempre fuori dai guai nei momenti giusti, arriva sempre in mio aiuto quando i ragazzi si fanno troppo insistenti e devo dire che lui è molto rispettato in questa scuola nonostante fosse ancora del secondo anno…

Sento la porta aprirsi e vedo Sendoh entrare con il suo solito sorriso da ebete in faccia.

"oi! Dove ti sei cacciato? Il capitano è venuto a cercarti!" gli dico con una voce seria.

Lui ride. Odio quando fa cosi!

"Non c'è niente da ridere do'ahou!" borbotto.

"E dai! Ho avuto da fare….e poi…" lui si avvicina a me e sento il suo respiro caldo contro le mie guance " non dirmi che ti sono mancato tanto…eh?"

Arrossisco "Idiota! " e mi allontano da lui "Sei proprio un idiota…." Ripeto.

Lui ride e si avvicina a me serio.

"Scusa…però a dirti la verità mi sei mancato"

mi dice in modo cosi serio che non riesco a parlare.

Lui mi bacia sulla guancia e poi mi arruffa i capelli. E' da un po' che lo fa spesso. Ormai mi sono abituato. In fondo è stato il mio primo e vero amico. Sorrido.

"Dai, vai dal capitano, se no, quello ti strozzerà appena ti vedrà."

"Va bene capo….allora ci vediamo dopo…" e esce.

(Sendoh)

Quando ho detto a Rukawa che mi era mancato lo dicevo sul serio…

Lui è cambiato in questi due mesi, no, anzi, lui s'è finalmente mostrato cosi com'è. Pian, piano sta uscendo da quel guscio che si era creato. Adesso parla un po' più spesso e si socializza con gli altri.

E' anche per questo motivo che piace a tanti…cosi come piace a me…non so se riuscirò ancora a controllare i miei sentimenti nei suoi confronti…finora ho cercato di dire come per scherzo ciò che provo…poi non so come lo prenderà…anche se ho capito che non gli disgusta una storia fra uomini.. ma ho paura lo stesso..sospiro…e incontro il nostro capitano…fa l'ultimo anno ed è una persona molto decisa, ma è anche comprensiva e molto perspicace.

"Ciao" mi saluta lui. "Ciao…mi hai fatto chiamare?" gli chiedo. Lui mi fa sedere.

"Si…ma non riguarda il basket…è personale…"

"Come sarebbe a dire?" chiedo confuso.

" credo che tu abbia bisogno di parlare con qualcuno…Sendoh"

"ma…"

" Non tenertelo tutto dentro…cosi rischi di esplodere prima o poi…"

"Non capisco di cosa stai parlando…"

"Invece l'hai capito benissimo…sto parlando dei tuoi sentimenti per Rukawa…non venirmi a dire che sto prendendo un granchio…l'ho capito dalla prima volta che t'ho visto mentre parlavi con lui…credi che sia cosi cieco? Da quando lui è qui sembri più felice e sereno…anche quando giochi con lui…è come se quel ragazzo riuscisse ad accenderti qualcosa dentro…non negarlo…"

Rimango zitto non sapendo cosa dire. Sono cosi trasparente?

Il capitano mi fissa poi mi sorride.

"Bè…pensavo che tu avessi bisogno di qualcuno che possa ascoltarti…sono solo qui…"

Lo guardo con ammirazione…è una persona davvero fantastica e forse ha ragione lui..

Sospiro, mi alzo a vado vicino alla finestra accanto a lui..poi vedo qualcuno addormentato laggiù, sotto un albero di Sakura…sorrido e finalmente comincio a parlare.

" Rukawa mi è sempre piaciuto dalla prima volta che l'ho visto…bè, a dire la verità non lo sapevo ancora….ero al secondo anno nella scuola superiore del Ryonan, lui invece era una matricola dello Shohoku…era una matricola eppure riusciva a mettermi in difficoltà…aveva un talento fuori dal comune…per non parlare della sua bellezza. Cosi cominciai ad interessarmi a lui, cercai di diventare suo amico…a quell'epoca lui era ancora molto chiuso, scorbutico, taciturno e niente riusciva ad attirare la sua attenzione oltre al basket…cosi per avvicinarlo l'ho sfidato in un incontro one on one…fu cosi che cominciò…ogni pomeriggio ci vedevamo per giocare…all'inizio era solo un incontro…insomma…lui se ne andava subito dopo la partitella…poi pian, piano riuscii a convincerlo a parlare un po'…magari a bere qualcosa insieme e chissà…fare baldoria…infatti ci riuscii…cosi come riuscii a capirlo….ma non avevo ancora capito niente dei miei sentimenti finché il mio migliore amico non mi chiari le idee…quando mi diplomai lui era diventato il capitano della sua squadra…e siccome sapevo che non l'avrei visto per molto tempo dato che avrei cominciato l'università avevo deciso di confessargli i miei sentimenti dopo il nostro ultimo one on one…ma non ci riuscii…avevo paura di distruggere la nostra amicizia…e poi…due mesi fa…sai già com'è andata…"

lui rimane zitto per un attimo.

"ho capito…che intenzione hai adesso?" mi chiede poi.

"Non lo so ancora…per ora mi limito ad essere il suo migliore amico…"

"Okay…però devi deciderti…il tempo è prezioso… e poi ci sono un sacco di ragazzi interessati a lui….quindi prima o poi dovrai dirglielo."

"Già" e poi dopo averlo ringraziato e salutato esco per andare dal mio bel addormentato sotto l'albero.

(Rukawa)

Sento qualcuno svegliarmi…apro gli occhi e vedo lui…proprio il ragazzo che ho appena sognato..ho sognato che lui mi diceva che mi amava…mah!

"Sendoh…" lo saluto.

"Ma guarda un po' te…sei proprio un dormiglione…su, andiamo…ho fame e non abbiamo ancora cucinato niente da mettere sotto i denti" mi dice lui aiutandomi ad alzarmi.

"Ho già cucinato…idiota.." gli dico e lui ride prendendomi per mano.

"Guarda che so camminare da solo..non c'è bisogno che mi tieni la mano" gli faccio notare e lui ride…insomma..è sempre il solito.

" E dai…ti dà fastidio se ti tengo per mano?" mi chiede lui sorridendo. Sospiro. "No."

"Bene…allora andiamo…ho fame…"

Abbiamo finito di mangiare e stiamo guardando un film horror seduti sul divano.…vedo Sendoh sbiancarsi e lo sento gridare di paura appena vede il vampiro mordere la protagonista. Io rido..

"caspita! Il grande Sendoh ha paura dei vampiri! Che pollo! " lo sfotto e lui per tutta risposta mi salta addosso facendoci cadere a terra. Lui è sopra di me e comincia a farmi il solletico.

(Sendoh)

Gli salto addosso con il risultato che cadiamo entrambi sul pavimento.

Gli sono sopra e comincio a fargli il solletico, dapprima lui sbuffa e poi un attimo dopo, una risata cristallina si leva nella stanza…lui comincia a ridere e a pregarmi di smetterla.

"Basta…ti…hahahahah…dai…smettila…."

"Uhuh! Rukawa che mi prega…." Sorrido perfido e lui per tutta risposta mi sbatte in faccia il cuscino che è riuscito ad afferrare…

smetto di solleticarlo e ci guardiamo…solo allora mi accorgo della nostra posizione e credo anche lui perché è diventato tutto rosso ..e anch'io..credo…ma non mi alzo…invece gli do un bacio casto, questa volta sulla bocca….lui non dice niente e quando mi alzo aiutandolo ad alzarsi lui grinia…

" Oho! Sendoh…non dirmi che stai cominciando a preferire i ragazzi alle ragazze!" scherza lui…io sorrido.

"Ti voglio bene…" gli dico cosi su due piedi…e lui per un attimo sembra pensarci..

"Anch'io ti voglio bene…" mi dice poi e mi sorride…sono commosso…vorrei saltare per la gioia anche se so che quel suo ti voglio bene si riferisca a me come amico…ma mi accontento…è raro sentire Rukawa dire certe cose.

"Kaede…" ops! L'ho chiamato per nome! Chissà come lo prenderà…"Cioè Rukawa.." mi correggo.

lui alza un sopraciglio. " Akira…guarda che puoi chiamarmi Kaede se vuoi"

Mi dice lui…anche lui mi ha chiamato per nome…e mi piace sentirglielo dire….il mio nome…

"Kaede…va bene…"

e ci risediamo sul divano a guardare questo cavolo di film.

(Rukawa)

Guardo Sendoh seduto accanto a me che sta mangiando la pizza che aveva ordinato dalla mensa (è proprio un pozzo senza fondo, ha mangiato tre piatti di spaghetti prima) mentre guarda la tivù..

Akira…è strano chiamarlo cosi…poi essere chiamato da lui Kaede…è una cosa nuova per me…

Mi sembra che ci siamo avvicinati ancora di più…poi quando mi ha baciato…un bacio innocente…mi è sembrato cosi giusto e normale cosi come quando gli ho risposto che anch'io gli voglio bene mi è sembrato naturale….non so…sono confuso…tra noi è nata qualcosa..anche se non so cos'è…Akira…il più caro dei miei amici….il mio migliore amico…

Lui si gira verso di me e mi arruffa i capelli e mi pizzica la guancia..sbotto, ma sono felice…non so perché, ma sono contento…non so da quando mi sento cosi ogni volta che lui mi sta accanto…lascio andare uno sbadiglio… ho sonno…

"Principino….hai sonno? E' meglio che tu vada a dormire o rischierai di addormentarti per i corridoi domani…" mi dice lui…sorrido e lo saluto, ma prima che potessi alzarmi lui mi stampa un bacio sulla fronte augurandomi la buona notte.

" Ti diverti proprio a farmi da mamma?" gli chiedo. Lui ride.

"Buona notte Kaede…fai un bel sogno…"

"Buona notte anche a te…" e mi dirigo sul mio letto…appena la mia testa si appoggia sul cuscino mi addormento subito…sono proprio stanco.

(Sendoh)

Kaede s'è già addormentato. Spengo la tivù. Vado vicino al suo letto e lo osservo. Sembra proprio un bambino quando dorme, cosi innocente e che da sveglio non lo è per niente!

Mi siedo sul pavimento e continuo ad osservarlo…mi piace guardarlo dormire…è cosi carino..mi fa tanta tenerezza…ripenso a quello ch'è successo questo pomeriggio…sorrido…forse vale la pena aspettare ancora…quando mi ha detto che anche lui mi voleva bene, so che non stava scherzando…

Forse anche lui prova qualcosa per me che va al di là di una semplice amicizia….gli accarezzo i capelli che ricadono sul cuscino…mi sono sempre piaciuti i suoi capelli neri…cosi lisci e brillanti,

" Aspetterò il giorno in cui sarai pronto…Kaede mio…mio piccolo principe.." sussurro a bassissima voce…lui assomiglia a un fiore raro non ancora del tutto sbocciato…mi piace essere testimone e fare parte della sua crescita…sta veramente diventando un fiore bellissimo.

" Akira…non smettere mai di sorridermi…" lo sento parlare nel sonno.

"Hai un sorriso che assomiglia al sole…" continua lui…e sorrido. Già, vale proprio la pena di aspettare. Si amore mio…ti sorriderò finché vorrai, finché mi resterai vicino….

Mi alzo e dopo avergli dato un altro bacio sulla fronte salgo sul mio letto con un sorriso.


	4. Chapter 3

CAP3: UN ALTRO IDIOTA ALL'ORIZZONTE 

(Rukawa)

Oggi non abbiamo gli allenamenti…il capitano e altri ragazzi avevano da fare, mentre Akira è stato chiamato da una scuola media per insegnare un po' di tecnica ad alcuni giocatori…e io sono rimasto qui con Arada sotto un albero…insieme a noi c'è anche Kurama.

"Oi, Rukawa…" mi chiama Arada. Mi giro verso di lui…"Che c'è?"

" ho sentito dire che Tsukura è tornato…" alzo un sopraciglio.

"Non lo conosco…"

"E' vero…scusami…comunque Sendoh non ti ha detto niente?" mi chiede lui. Sono confuso.

" Tsukura è il rappresentante del club di tennis di questa scuola…"

"E allora?" chiedo accigliato. E fu Kurama a parlare.

" Tsukura è il nemico numero uno di Sendoh in questa scuola…prima che Sendoh arrivasse, Tsukura era sempre stato eletto come rappresentante del consiglio sportivo….ma l'anno scorso fu Sendoh a vincere quella che eleggono il rappresentante sportivo sono tutti gli atleti presenti nella scuola per poi essere approvato dal consiglio studentesco che guarda a caso è guidato dal vostro capitano Arima…."

"Dal capitano?" chiedo. Arada annuisce.

"Si, il nostro capitano è una persona molto importante in questo istituto…"

"Comunque…" prosegue Kurama " Tsukura rimase molto male e da quel giorno si scontrò sempre con Sendoh…qualche discussione…qualche stupidaggine… ma non sono mai arrivati alle mani."

"Come mai non l'ho visto prima?"

" Bè, prima del rientro a scuola lui è dovuto partire per il campionato universitario del tennis…e pare che abbia vinto…"

Rimaniamo zitti …non riesco ancora a credere che Sendoh abbia un nemico…mah…basta che non si faccia male.

Poi vediamo avvicinarsi qualcuno. Un ragazzo alto dai capelli castani con un sorriso stampato in faccia. Appena si avvicina rimango sorpreso. E' davvero carino, con un paio di occhi neri.

Mi giro dall'altra parte.

"Ciao…" saluta Arada e Kurama.

" Ciao Tsukura….è da un po' che non ci si vede." Sento Kurama parlare. E questo sarebbe Tsukura?

"Già…"

"Abbiamo sentito che hai vinto il campionata…congratulazione."

"Grazie."

Poi mi giro verso di lui. Lui mi guarda sbattendo le palpebre.

"Cavoli, Kurama…dimmi che questo ragazzo qui davanti a me non è solo una visione…"

lo guardo accigliato. Che cazzo sta blaterando?

"No, non lo è" risponde il mio amico.

"Si chiama Kaede Rukawa… una matricola…"

Il ragazzo s'inginocchia davanti a me e mi prende subito la mano

" Sono Tsukura, il genio incontrastabile del tennis..ti metteresti con me?"

Rimango allibito, mentre i miei amici rimangono a bocca aperta.

"Ma che dici…?" balbetto.

"Dai, non te ne pentirai mai…oltre ad essere un genio nel tennis, sono anche un amante fantastico…"

Mi ricorda qualcuno…qualcuno che si proclama un tensai… solo che invece di dire del tennis…dice di essere il genio del basket…arg! Sakuragi Hanamichi!

Aiuto! Ma perché proprio a me deve capitare una cosa del genere?

"Senti…Tsuku…o come cavolo ti chiami…non m'interessa…grazie." Dico.

" Wow…mi piace essere chiamato Tsuku…allora ti metterai con me? Mi hai perfino dato un sopranome…che bello."

Questo idiota non ha proprio capito niente!

"Guarda che esce già con Sendoh…" sento Kurama parlare. Che sta dicendo?

"Cos'hai detto?"

"Ho detto che questo meraviglioso ragazzo esce già con Sendoh…hai capito? Con Sendoh!"

Tsukura mi lascia la mano per poi alzarsi.

"Ancora lui! Sendoh! Mi ha già soffiato la posizione di rappresentante sportivo, non gli permetterò mai di portarmi via anche l'amore della mia vita!" annuncia lui.poi si volta verso di me.

"non ti preoccupare mio caro angelo…ti salverò dalle grinfie di quel Sendoh…" e se ne va.

Kurama e Arada si mettono a ridere.Un altro idiota da sopportare…sigh…

(Sendoh)

Sono tornato a scuola…huh! E' stato divertente insegnare qualcosa a quei ragazzi, appena entro incontro una persona odiosa…Tsukura…di solito non gli presto attenzioni…non fa altro che insultarmi….solo dopo averlo conosciuto mi sono reso conto cosa ha dovuto sopportare Kaede con Sakuragi.. Ecco Tsukura che mi taglia la strada mentre mi avvio al dormitorio che è praticamente collegata alla scuola.

"Sendoh! Cosa hai fatto al mio angelo per costringerlo ad uscire con te?" mi sbraita davanti, ma che cazzo sta blaterando 'sto scemo? Lo ignoro, ma lui non molla.

" Non ti permetterò di rubarmi anche Rukawa!" grida. Rukawa? Cosa? Adesso lo guardo in faccia.

" Come fai a conoscere Rukawa se sei appena arrivato?" chiedo a denti stretti.

"Hmp! Affari miei, comunque, ricordati che non l'avrai vinta questa volta" mi dice e se ne va.

Questo lo dici tu, caro mio.

Entro nella stanza e sento una voce meravigliosa cantare…rimango fermo e resto ad ascoltare.

Era Kaede, seduto sul divano con gli occhi chiusi, che cantava…è la prima volta che lo sento cantare da quando lo conosco, cioè da più di tre anni…ha una voce cosi soave…mi appoggio alla porta…lui non si è accorto di me…e continua a cantare…

I like the feel of your name on my lips

A 

Mi piace sentire il tuo nome sulle mie labbra

E il suono del tuo tenero e dolce bacio

Il modo in cui tocchi i miei capelli

E come si sente la tua fragranza anche quando non ci sei.

Mi piace di come i tuoi occhi danzano quando ridi

E come ti diverti a fare il bagno per due ore

E come mi convinci a ballare sotto la pioggia

Sotto lo sguardo di tutti che ci guardano come se fossimo impazzitti

Ma mi piace il tuo modo di amarmi

Oh, baby, si,

Forte e selvaggio, lento e facile

Con tutto il cuore e anima

Mi piace il tuo modo di amarmi

Mi piace il suono del vecchio R 'n' B

Ma mi guardi rassegnato quando vado fuori di testa

E mi piace il tuo modo innocente di piangere

Quando guardi quei vecchi film sdolcinati che avevi visto migliaia di volte.

Ma mi piace il tuo modo di amarmi

……

nd I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there

_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy your two-hour bath  
And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane _

_But I love the way you love me  
Oh baby yeah  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul so completely  
I love the way you love me _

_And I like the sound of old R 'n' B  
But you roll your eyes when I'm sloppily off key  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
From sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times _

_But I love the way you love me  
..._

Quindi ascoltami ora

Potrei elencare un milione di cose

Per cui mi piaci

Ma possono diventare una cosa sola

Non potrei mai vivere senza di te

Mi piace il tuo modo di amarmi…

_(So listen to me now)  
And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
But they could all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you _

_I love the way you love me..._

Lui smette appena si accorge di me e diventa tutto rosso,io gli vado vicino e gli stampo un bacio sulla fronte e lui arrossisce ancora di più. Io sorrido. E' proprio un amore.

Mi siedo accanto a lui…

"Non sapevo che sapessi cantare.." gli dico dolcemente.

"Bè…adesso lo sai…"

"Hai una bella voce, lo sai? Cosi rischierai di farmi innamorare di te!" dico ridendo. Lui mi guarda e fa una smorfia " Do'ahou!"

Rido e poi mi volto verso di lui.

"Vedo che hai conosciuto Tsukura…" esordisco dopo un attimo di silenzio. Lui fa un'altra smorfia.

"Ah, quell'idiota di tuo amico? " mi chiede perfido. Rido…okay…questo vuol dire che non gli piace affatto Tsukura…sono contento.

"Già…."

"Un altro idiota…"

"Già…comunque, hai già mangiato? Ho portato qualcosa da Mcdonald…"

lui sorride e annuisce, si dirige verso la cucina e ritorna con due piatti in mano.

E trascorriamo la serata come al solito….ci mettiamo a guardare la tele e a ripassare qualche lezione e poi tutti e due a letto.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAP4: TEMPESTA**

(Rukawa)

Oggi il cielo non è per niente bello, mi sa che arriverà un temporale…il cielo è cosi grigio…quasi nero e il vento sta soffiando cosi forte….brr…qua si congela…rientro dentro la scuola, non vedo Akira da 'sta mattina…chissà dove s'è cacciato quel idiota…spero che rientri prima che piova…scommetto che è andato nel bosco a fare chissà quale stupidaggine….sigh…

"Rukawa!" sento Arada chiamarmi.

"Oi…"

"Il capitano Arima e anche il preside hanno sospeso le lezioni e tutte le attività scolastiche ed sportive…."

"Come mai?"

"Be, fra poco ci sarà un temporale e vogliono che stiamo nelle nostre stanze…."

"Oh…bene…"

"Comunque….dove Sendoh?"

"Che ne so….non lo vedo da 'sta mattina…oramai sono già le due…speriamo che rientri subito.."

dico preoccupato….Akira..dove cazzo sei?

Ecco, ha cominciato a piovere…il vento sta soffiando via, via più forte…e anche la pioggia….

Sono preoccupato per Akira…non è ancora rientrato…sarà meglio che vada a cercarlo…

Prendo un cappotto per la pioggia e un paio di stivale…

"Rukawa, dove vai?" sento la voce del capitano chiamarmi…

"Akira non è ancora rientrato…vado a cercarlo…" dico titubante. Lui si fa serio.

"Quel incosciente! No Rukawa…tu resta qua…mando qualcuno a cercarlo…"

"Rukawa! Dove vai? Ho detto che devi restare qua!"

"Non posso lasciare Akira fuori! Vado a cercarlo!" ed esco.

"Sta' attento! Mando qualcuno a cercarlo!"

(Sendoh)

Sono riuscito a prendere il fiore…dannazione…ha cominciato a piovere forte..sono stremato…

Cerco di ripararmi dalla pioggia e dal vento sotto un grande albero…sigh…mi siedo cercando di calmarmi…Kaede mi ha avvertito che oggi ci sarà un temporale…il mio Kaede…sarà preoccupato…sigh…sono esausto…

Sono ormai passato due ore, ma la tempesta non sembra voler smettere…ho freddo…ho sonno…ho fame..

"Akira! Idiota! Dove sei?" sento gridare qualcuno…un grido mai sentito prima…ma la voce la conosco…KAEDE!

"Sono qui!" rispondo con tutta la voce e fiato che ho dentro. E' venuto a cercarmi…sono commosso…lo vedo correre verso di me…ha un cappotto con sé…

Appena mi arriva vicino mi abbraccia…

"Idiota! Ti avevo detto di rientrare prima che piovesse! Stupido!" mi dice… dopo essermi ripreso dalla sorpresa lo abbraccio forte…è la prima volta che vedo Kaede preoccuparsi cosi tanto…il mio cuore è colmo di felicità..

"Scusami…mi dispiace…" mi scuso. Lui si stacca dall'abbraccio e mi aiuta da alzarmi.

"mettiti questo cappotto…" mi ordina.

"Grazie…" lui mi guarda poi con mia sorpresa si gira abbassandosi.

"Che fai?" gli chiedo

"Do'ahou…non sei in grado di camminare…ti porto io…" mi dice.

"Ma…"

"Niente ma…sali!" mi ordina. Con incertezza obbedisco.

Che bello…essere portato di peso da Kaede…sento il calore provenire dal suo corpo…ho sonno…

(Rukawa)

Sendoh s'è appena addormentato dopo aver fatto un bagno caldo e aver mangiato qualcosa di caldo.

Ha la febbre alta…ho chiamato il dottore, ma con questo tempo dubito che riesca ad arrivare…l'infermiera mi ha solo dato qualche medicina…mi siedo accanto al suo letto…non sembra tranquillo. Gli poso una mano sulla fronte…cazz….ma è bollente!Poi lo sento borbottare….s'è svegliato…

"Freddo…ho…freddo…" infatti sta tremando…non so cosa fare…

"Akira…dimmi…cosa hai bisogno?" cerco di parlargli…

"Ho…ho freddo…". Non sapendo più cosa fare mi metto sul suo letto stringendolo sotto le coperte…almeno cosi dovrebbe riscaldarsi…lui si stringe ancora di più contro di me…

"Grazie…Kae-chan…" mormora prima di chiudere gli occhi beatamente. Be, che devo fare? Non posso mica lasciarlo tremante di freddo?…e poi sono anche preoccupato…hm..sarà meglio che dorma anch'io…ma poi rimango ad osservarlo dormire…è cosi strano…è la prima volta che mi ritrovo a guardare qualcuno mentre dorme, di solito sono io che dormo sempre…guardo di nuovo Akira…ha un'espressione cosi serena e felice…chissà perché…poi è strano dirlo solo ora, ma è veramente bello…sorrido…gli voglio cosi bene…è sempre stato cosi premuroso e gentile nei miei confronti da quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta nonostante fossi stato cosi brusco con lui.

Già, ora che ci penso, è stato cosi comprensivo e paziente con me…

Guardandolo mi rendo conto quanto sia diventato importante per me, mi ha insegnato molto cose: come fidarmi degli altri e mostrarmi cosi come sono, mi ha dato molto….la sua amicizia e il suo tempo…gli devo molto…non vorrei mai vederlo triste…mai…

(Sendoh)

Sento il calore emanare dal corpo di Kaede…non l'ho mai sentito cosi vicino a me prima d'ora…

E' stato cosi gentile a dormirmi accanto per riscaldarmi un po'…devo proprio ritenermi fortunato.

Mi stringo ancora di più contro di lui…ha veramente un odore cosi piacevole…eppure non usa nessun profumo da quanto ho capito vivendo con lui…è piacevole dormire cosi…

Cavoli…però cosi mi vengono in mente pensieri sconci e per niente innocenti…o Dio…sarà meglio dormire…almeno nel sonno potrò sognare di noi…un "noi"…magari si avverasse e potrei anche morire…bè, morire no…però…come vorrei stare con lui…nel vero e proprio senso della parola…


	6. Chapter 5

CAP5: CHIARIMENTI, LACRIME E SORRISI 

(Sendoh)

Urra! E' vacanza finalmente!Estate! Oggi torniamo a Kanagawa. Ho appena chiamato Koshino e i miei genitori che ovviamente erano più che felici di riavermi a casa…

A proposito…io e Rukawa partiamo insieme.

"Akira…sei pronto?" mi chiede. Annuisco. "Dove sei andato?" gli chiedo.

"Salutato gli altri…." Mi dice. Rido.

"Okay…allora, andiamo? Il taxi è già fuori…e poi non vedo l'ora di arrivare a Kanagawa…Koshino mi ha detto che anche gli altri sono già li… comunque…sono contento di rivederli…." Continuo a parlare mentre ci apprestiamo a scendere…il nostro treno parte fra tre ore e noi siamo ancora qui.

Guardo Rukawa che sta, guarda a caso, dormendo di nuovo…fra mezz'ora potrò finalmente rivedere i miei vecchi amici e compagni, guardo di nuovo il mio compagno, chissà come si sente ora…sono sicuro che anche lui è eccitato di rivedere i suoi vecchi compagni…anche se non lo dà a vedere…è un vero e proprio tesoro…sorrido dolcemente. Non sa quanto gli voglio bene, a volte, quando ci penso…quando penso di quanto lo amo mi fa quasi male il cuore…mi fa male non potergli dire ciò che provo, non potergli dimostrare tutto il bene che gli voglio…a volte provo quasi un dolore fisico. Sospiro…fino a quando potrò nascondergli tutto e comportarmi come un semplice amico, soprattutto ora che si sta mostrando cosi dolce e gentile nei miei confronti? Che Dio mi aiuti…non voglio assolutamente perderlo.

Siamo arrivati! E' la nostra fermata. Guardo Kaede che è in piedi accanto a me ancora assonnato…sorrido e appena le porte si aprirono scorgo i miei vecchi compagni e….cavoli! cos'è?

Vedo almeno un centinaio di ragazze tutte con un completo di vestitine pon pon con scritto Rukawa! Oh no! Sono le fans di Rukawa! Mi giro verso il mio amico che ha spalancato gli occhi e mi guarda disperato! Non lo invidio affatto!

(Koshino)

Guardo Sendoh che è seduto accanto a me al bar…sembra triste…

"Eh, che hai oggi?" chiedo. Lui mi guarda disperato.

"Kosh…non so più che fare…"

"In che senso?"

"Parlo di Kaede…sigh…chissà cosa starà facendo con quella ragazza…avrei preferito rimanere con lui a scuola..almeno là riesco ad avere tutta la sua attenzione…"

Già, ieri, mentre stavamo giocando a basket al parco con i nostri vecchi rivali e compagni, una ragazza molto carina s'è presentata e sembra conoscere Rukawa molto bene…infatti, da quanto abbiamo capito era l'ex ragazza di Rukawa alle medie…e adesso il mio povero amico sta rimuginando su quello che Kaede farà con lei.

"Senti, non gli hai mai detto niente dei tuoi sentimenti per tutto questo tempo?" chiedo. Lui mi guarda ancora più disperato.

"No, come potrei? Ho paura di rovinare ciò che c'è tra noi…"

"Perché, cosa credi che c'è tra di voi? Non credo che sia solamente una semplice amicizia…"

"Dici?"

"Ne sono sicuro…soprattutto quando vi ho osservati in questi ultimi giorni, con te è cosi premuroso e dolce, e quando sei in giro ha sempre quella rara espressione in faccia…invece quando non ci sei diventa il Rukawa che conoscevamo. Credo che faresti bene a dirglielo, e come sai anche tu, da quanto mi hai raccontato, Rukawa è molto desiderato sia dalle ragazze che dai ragazzi…a proposito dei ragazzi…ho notato che Hanamichi lo guarda in un modo un po' strano…"

"Hm…"

"Sendoh! Ci sei?" lo chiamo, ma sembra non aver sentito nulla. Ha qualcosa di strano, è diventato pallido…lo tocco e scopro che è bollente. Cavoli, 'sto scemo ha la febbre!

(Ayumi)

Guardo Rukawa accanto a me…gli ho chiesto di accompagnarmi oggi….siamo usciti spesso insieme a parlare del passato da quando l'ho rivisto.…

Siamo al parco e vediamo un piccolo gattino nero tutto da solo poi il cellulare di Rukawa s'è messo a squillare.

"Moshi moshi…Ah…Koshino…si…cosa? Dov'è adesso? Cristo…ci vado io…non si sa mai…quello è capace di bere del detersivo quando ha la febbre…certo…non ti preoccupare…si…ciao.."

lui si volta verso di me…ho capito.

"Scusa Ayumi…ma Akira ha la febbre e ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo curi…i suoi e sua sorella sono tutti fuori…mi dispiace…"

Sorrido. "Sei veramente cambiato…" dico. Lui mi guarda confuso.

"Adesso riesci a esprimere ciò che pensi e senti….vai…non farlo aspettare…" lui mi guarda confuso più che mai. Sorrido e lo intimo a sbrigarsi. Lui mi saluta ancora confuso e rimango a guardarlo mentre s'avvia verso l'altra parte della strada.

Prendo in braccio il gattino che comincia a farmi le fusa…

"Mi sa che l'ho proprio perso…" comincio a parlare mentre lascio cadere le lacrime. Rukawa non ritornerà più da me. Ormai qualcuno ha già veramente conquistato il suo cuore…Akira Sendoh…l'ho notato…Avrei voluto essere io quella persona che lo avrebbe tirato fuori da quel guscio che si era creato…ma purtroppo non ce l'ho fatta…Sendoh invece ci è riuscito e sono sicura che lui ami Rukawa più di quanto lui stesso potesse immaginare..mentre Rukawa…bè, non sembra che abbia capito i suoi sentimenti…sembra ancora confuso, ma sono sicura che lui ricambi i sentimenti dell'amico. Sono triste…molto triste, però sono felice per lui…per il mio caro Rukawa…finalmente ha trovato qualcuno da amare…qualcuno di cui fidarsi con tutto se stesso…non avrei mai creduto che sarebbe stato un ragazzo…sorrido tristemente. Ho perso…bè…non importa…sono felice di averlo conosciuto ed essere stata la sua ragazza…ci sono un sacco di ragazze che avrebbero dato qualunque cosa pur di parlargli e diventare almeno una sua amica…

guardo verso l'orizzonte con un sorriso mentre mi asciugo le lacrime…sarà meglio tornare a casa….

(Rukawa)

Suono il campanello, la porta è aperta…

"Akira.." chiamo. "Akira…ci sei?" poi sento qualcuno piangere. Eh? Infatti trovo Sendoh seduto sul divano avvolto con una coperta che sta piangendo.

"Akira…" mormoro e lui rimane quasi scioccato nel vedermi. Mi avvicino a lui preoccupato.

"Eh, che hai? Perché piangi?" non lo avevo mai visto piangere. Gli tocco la fronte. Scotta!

Lui mi guarda ancora per poi buttarsi fra le mie braccia singhiozzando. Ma che ha? Sono preoccupato. Non si è mai comportato cosi.

"Akira…che hai…stai male…dimmi..ti prego…cos'hai?" lui si stacca da me e vedendomi preoccupato si asciuga le lacrime e scuote la testa.

"Scusami…non è niente…come mai sei qui?" mi chiede.

(Sendoh)

"Come mai sei qui?" gli chiedo. Sono proprio un idiota…stavo piangendo perché stavo pensando che Rukawa non avrebbe mai ricambiato i miei sentimenti…forse sono solo veramente un amico per lui..che mi sto illudendo sul fatto che lui mi ami…e poi quando l'ho visto qui..tutto ansante e preoccupato per me sono scoppiato piangere…

"Koshino mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che hai la febbre…" mi risponde lui.

"Oh…non dovevi disturbarti…e poi da quanto ne so…hai anche un appuntamento con Ayumi se non sbaglio…" dico titubante. Lui scuote la testa.

"La tua salute è molto più importante…e poi la stavo soltanto accompagnando…sai…è una delle vere amiche che ho…"

Sento il cuore battermi all'impazzata. Ha detto che sono più importante…_dovresti dirglielo_.. sento la voce di Koshino rimbombarmi nelle orecchie.

"Kaede…perché sei cosi preoccupato per me? In fondo ho solo la febbre…" comincio

lui mi guarda confuso per poi abbassare lo sguardo.

"bè…perché..perché sei un ..un mio amico…" balbetta. Sorrido…devo sapere…

"Solo amico?" chiedo. Lui mi guarda con gli occhi spalancate.

"Non…ecco…tu…" ricomincia a balbettare mentre io mi avvicino a lui…sempre di più e quando sento il suo caldo respiro la mia faccia gli accarezzo dolcemente la guancia, poi quelle labbra piene e rosse….lui non si muove…continua a guardarmi con quei bellissimi occhi blu.

Finalmente lo bacio…non un bacio casto come quello che gli ho dato mesi fa a scuola, ma un bacio pieno d'affetto e desiderio, di bisogno e d'amore. Lui dapprima rimane scioccato, poi risponde al mio bacio aprendo le labbra permettendomi di perlustrare la sua bocca con la lingua.E' il bacio più eccitante e più bello che abbia mai sperimentato in vita mia.

Quando ci stacchiamo lui mi guarda confuso e pieno di domande. Ora o mai più!

"Mi piaci Kaede…mi piaci…mi piaci da sempre…forse da quando t'ho visto per la prima volta…sul serio…io ti amo…Kaede…credemi…" Ecco! L'ho detto!

Lui sembra ancora confuso, ma almeno non se n'è andato disgustato o impaurito!

"Ecco…non devi per forza amarmi Kaede…volevo soltanto fartelo sapere…io sono disposto ad aspettarti…permettimi di amarti…io…" Oddio! Cosi però mi sento male, il fatto di non essere corrisposto mi sta uccidendo. Ma lui mi sorprende. Mi prende il viso fra le mani e poi sorride dopo avermi dato un bacio casto sulla fronte.

"Baka Akira…" poi si alza. Che vuole fare? Si dirige verso la cucina e dopo mezz'ora ritorna con un piatto fumante. Quasi, quasi piango per la felicità, ha cucinato qualcosa per me! Che gentile!

"Mangia e poi vai a riposarti." Mi ordina. Obbedisco silenziosamente. Sigh…chissà cosa starà pensando…lui mi osserva con quei occhi cosi blu…bellissimi…e lui è bellissimo.

(Rukawa)

Osservo Akira mentre mangia. Non riesco ancora a credere a ciò che mi ha detto prima. Quando me lo ha detto ho sentito un dolcissimo calore dentro di me, nel mio cuore…e poi il bacio…si…il bacio…mi è sembrato cosi giusto…solo allora ho capito cosa voleva veramente dirmi Ayumi e Tsukura…già….mesi fa Tsukura ha parlato con me…dicendomi cose che per erano un po' fuori a quell'epoca…_mi sono finalmente rassegnato…ora so che non potrai mai ricambiarmi cosi come capisco il perché i ragazzi hanno rinunciato a te e hanno deciso di starti vicino solo come amici…questa volta Sendoh ha veramente vinto…lo invidio cosi tanto…_

Forse…però non sono ancora sicuro…voglio assicurarmi che questo che provo per lui non è solo amicizia né gratitudine…per me questa questione è molto importante…non è più come a scuola che lo stare insieme è dettata dall'amicizia e attrazione fisica…non è più solamente dettata dagli ormoni, ma questa cosa riguarda il cuore…

Non posso dargli una risposta adesso…dopotutto mi ha detto lui stesso che saprà aspettare.

(Mito)

Guardo il mio migliore amico, da quando Rukawa è arrivato si comporta in modo strano….

E una strana sensazione mi attaglia…non sarà che…?..no…però è possibile…mi ricordo ancora quel giorno in cui Rukawa aveva detto che non si sarebbe scritto in un'Università qui a Kanagawa Sakuragi rimase molto…come dire..male? non riesco ancora a capire..e poi…non si la fila più con Haruko…e ch'è una cosa strana…Sakuragi mi guarda depresso..

"Senti…Hana…qualcosa non va?" chiedo…lui si rabbuia…

"Non…si…decisamente…non ce la faccio più a trattenermi…Mito…ti prego…aiutami…"

Sono preoccupato…non l'avevo mai visto cosi neanche quando è stato scaricato dalle 50 ragazze.

"Cosa c'è?…dimmi…" dico. Lui respira profondamente.

"Credo di essermi innamorato perso…" dichiara lui. Rido .

"Bè? Lo sapevo già! Ma non hai ancora detto niente a Haruko…" dico.

Lui scuote la testa.

"Questo è il mio problema…"

"Come?" chiedo confuso.

"Non è di lei che mi sono innamorato…anzi…non sono mai stato innamorato di lei…"

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Ho paura di essermi innamorato della volpe…"

"COME?" fu ciò che riuscii a dire. Lui sembra ancora più depresso.

"Hai capito bene…neanch'io riuscivo a crederci il giorno in cui lo realizzai…non lo odiavo per via di Haruko…lo odiavo perché non mi considerava neanche…per lui sono nessuno…ecco…lo insultavo…menavo con lui perché erano gli unici modi per attirare il suo interesse…

poi…bè…dopo la sua partenza pensavo che sarei riuscito a dimenticarlo…poi…ora…è tornato e scopro che va a scuola con quel Sendoh e che sono diventati pure amici…"

Rimango senza parole a quelle sue dichiarazioni…allora avevo visto giusto?

"Che intenzione hai ora?" chiedo.

"Non lo so..forse cercare di diventare suo amico…dopo tutto..anche lui sembra un po' cambiato…non è più quel checavolomenefregadeglialtri principe dei ghiacci di una volta…"

"Anche tu sei maturato un po'" dico sorridendo. " forse meglio cosi"

"Già…ah!" esclama lui guardando fuori…c'è Rukawa con Koshino…

"Andiamo!" e mi tira fuori per raggiungere la volpe dopo aver pagato il caffè.

(Koshino)

E' piacevole parlare con Rukawa…solo ora mi rendo conto il perché Sendoh s'è innamorato di lui…è veramente un gran bravo ragazzo…questo è quello che mi dicevi anni fa…_Rukawa, dentro, è una persona dolce e gentile_, questi furono le tue parole, eh Sendoh? Avevi ragione.

"Koshino…ti va di prendere qualcosa al bar?" mi chiede ad un tratto lui. Annuisco, ma sentiamo una voce molto familiare…

"Oi Kitsune!Koshino!" era Sakuragi con Mito...che sono anche i miei compagni di scuola.

"Ciao!" li saluto, mentre Rukawa pronuncia il suo solito " Do'ahou".

Vedo Sakuragi sorridere e mettere il braccio sopra la spalla di Rukawa.

"Dai Kitsune…non fare quella faccia davanti al grande tensai" esordisce il rossino. Sono sorpreso, anzi, scioccato…avevo già notato da tempo questo strano comportamento di questa scimmia rossa nei confronti di Rukawa…anche Rukawa sembra sorpreso, ma non dice niente.

"Dai…andiamo a divertirci un po'!" propone il rossino e non oso oppormi o questo mi da una di quelle testate…

"Hn" fu la risposta della nostra volpe. Sa proprio quando deve stare zitto.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAP6: GELOSIE 

(Sendoh)

Non ci credo…Rukawa passa praticamente le sue giornate con quell'idiota di Sakuragi..

E ieri? Dopo che abbiamo giocato insieme agli altri? Quando Sakuragi lo ha invitato a mangiare fuori? Non si è opposto! Anzi, è andato con lui volentieri! Lo so che siamo in vacanza e anche lui ha diritto di stare con gli altri dato che fra due settimane dobbiamo tornare a scuola…e che non vedo l'ora…però…non…mi viene quasi da piangere…ce l'ho anche con Koshino! Sa benissimo cosa provo e invece cosa fa? Anche lui sembra divertirsi con Rukawa! Sono solo rimasto a casa per tre giorni perché ho la febbre e poi scopro che sono tutti amici di Rukawa!…

Lo so, mi sto comportando da bambino viziato oppure da moglie gelosa…non…mi sento male…

Mi manca il mio Rukawa…il mio Kaede…o forse s'è disgustato di me dopo quello che è successo? Dopo quel bacio e confessione…non…però..infatti non ne abbiamo più parlato…

Sento il campanello suonare…mi alzo e apro la porta….Kaede…lui mi sorride…io invece lo faccio entrare senza neanche guardarlo né rivolgergli una parola.

"Ei…che hai?" mi chiede lui.

"Andiamo a giocare?" chiedo freddo. Lui annuisce senza dire una parola.

Arriviamo al parco…non c'è nessuno. Invece di giocare lo guardo in faccia con un'espressione cupa…lui mi guarda perplesso.

"Che c'è?" mi chiede lui. Sospiro.

"Smettila, smettila!Smettila!" comincio a gridargli in faccia. Lui spalanca gli occhi incredulo.

"Ma…"

"Perché? Kaede, perché? Sono stato onesto con te, almeno, anche tu dovresti esserlo nei miei confronti! Ti ho detto che ti amo, si, ti amo tanto…ma se non mi ricambi almeno dimmelo! Non darmi delle illusioni e poi uscire con un altro! Se non provi niente per me se non amicizia, allora dimmelo!" grido con tutto il fiato che ho in corpo. Lui mi si avvicina tremante, ma io mi scosto.

"Non toccarmi! Se sei cosi gentile con me per compassione, allora smettila! Non ho bisogno della tua pietà! " e me ne vado lasciandolo solo. Corro il più veloce che posso mentre comincio a singhiozzare…non so cosa mi sia preso…

(Rukawa)

Mi tremano le gambe…non riesco a stare in piedi…mi lascio cadere a terra…mentre le lacrime che ho cercato di trattenere prima cominciarono a cadere…ho il cuore in gola…no…veramente…ho il cuore spezzato…Akira…cosa gli è preso…perché doveva succedere proprio adesso che ho capito finalmente di ricambiarlo? Che quello che provo non è semplicemente amicizia? Che lui è la persona a me più cara?

Cerco di alzarmi, ma mi ritrovo comunque seduto su una panchina…mi sento stanco…non riesco a fermare le lacrime…ecco…sono proprio un imbecille ritardato, sono proprio un incapace buono a nulla, non faccio altro che ferire le persone! Ricomincio a singhiozzare, non ho mai pianto dalla morte del mio gattino…mai…solo ora…per lui…dannazione a te Akira!

Mi alzo e comincio a camminare per le vie…non riesco a capire niente né dove sto andando…ho la mente annebbiata…perché s'è arrabbiato? Volevo dirgli che lo amavo…continuo a camminare senza accorgermi della macchina che mi sta venendo addosso…l'ultima cosa che riesco a vedere è Maki che sta urlando qualcosa…riesco a girarmi appena, poi sento un dolore alla testa…ecco…missà che ho sbattuto la testa…vedo Maki sopra di me…sento delle voci…il suono della serena…poi…più niente. Akira…..

(Koshino)

M'incammino per le strade quando incontro un certo rossino. Sembra triste, non ha più quella faccia presuntuosa…anzi, sembra un perdente…che gli è successo?

"Hanamichi!" lo chiamo, lui mi guarda sorpreso.

"Che vuoi?" mi chiede

"Che hai oggi? Non è la tua giornata?" gli chiedo. Lui mi guarda gelido.

"Strano che Sendoh non ti abbia detto niente! Finalmente ha vinto lui, noh? Rukawa lo ama no? E' per lui che la volpe mi ha scaricato,noh? E' per lui che Rukawa non ha accettato il mio amore noh? Perché ha perso la testa per quel tuo amicone noh? Adesso Sendoh dovrebbe essere al settimo cielo noh? Strano che non ti abbia detto niente!" mi dice sarcastico, ma c'è una nota di tristezza nella sua voce. Rimango di sasso! Oh Dio! Alleluia! Sendoh non ha dovuto aspettare cent'anni per essere ricambiato! Mi rigiro verso Sakuragi , ma è sparito…se ne sarà andato…sembra proprio che si sia veramente innamorato di quella volpe artica…artica non più però..sorrido…mi dispiace per Sakuragi, ma sono felice per Sendoh.

Entro a casa di Sendoh sperando di trovare anche Rukawa, ma ciò che trovo è Sendoh raggomitolato in sé stesso in lacrime.

Mi avvicino preoccupato.

"Eh, ma che hai? Dove Rukawa?" chiedo. Lui mi guarda truce.

"Non nominare più il suo nome! Sarà con il suo ragazzo Sakuragi!" urla lui che mi lascia stordito.

"Ma che dici?Se ho appena parlato con con Hana…"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Bè, sono venuto qui a farti le congratulazioni perché ho saputo da Sakuragi stesso che Rukawa ti ama e ti trovo qui lacrimante e di cattivo umore…ma che hai?" chiedo

Lui sbatte le palpebre più volte.

"Cosa hai detto?"

"Come sarebbe cosa ho detto?"

"Rukawa…Kaede…mi..mi ama?"

"Si capisce! E' per questo che ha dovuto chiarire con Sakuragi una settimana fa quando è uscito a mangiare con lui…insomma…puoi dirmi che ti è successo?" chiedo ancora più preoccupato. Lo vedo sbiancarsi per poi sentirlo mormorare "OH CAZZO!cosa ho fatto?"


	8. Chapter 7

CHAP7: INCIDENTE 

(Sendoh)

Ca…cosa ho combinato? Ho…ho ferito Kaede, mentre lui…merda! Mi ama…mi ama…ecco cosa voleva dirmi prima…prima che io…dannazione…adesso che faccio? Dovrei cercarlo! Sono proprio un lo chiamo e cosi potremo chiarire tutto…sorrido come un ebete…sono contento…anzi…extra felice! Sono al settimo cielo.

"Sei veramente un idiota!" sento Koshino sospirare rassegnato dopo che gli ho raccontato quello che è successo al parco.

Già, sono proprio un idiota.

"Bè? Perché non lo chiami prima che quel benedetto ragazzo si disperi per quello che hai fatto prima?" mi dice lui severo. Annuisco.

Ma prima che io potesse chiamarlo ricevo una chiamata dal mio adorato…urca!

"Moshimoshi Kae-chan!" rispondo allegro.

"Scusa….è Sendoh che parla?" Oddio…non è la voce di Kaede…chi è?

"Si, sono io…"

"Ah, ecco , sono io, Maki…senti…sai per caso dove sono i genitori di Rukawa? Siccome conosci Rukawa più di chiunque altro ho pensato di chiamarti…puoi darmi il numero dei suoi?" ma che cavolo sta blaterando ?

"I suoi sono in America ora…posso sapere perché li cerchi?" chiedo.

"Ecco…Rukawa è adesso ricoverato in ospedale e…" COSA? Kaede è in ospedale! Oddio!

"Senti, dov'è adesso? In quale ospedale?" chiedo agitato.

"Qui,è nella sala operatoria dell'ospedale di Kanagawa…ecco…" chiudo la conversazione e mi precipito fuori chiamando un Taxi. Koshino mi segue confuso.

"Eh…che è successo? Stai sudando freddo e sei sbiancato? Stai male? Chi è che ha chiamato? E perché stiamo andando all'ospedale?" mi chiedo lui preoccupato mentre ci dirigiamo verso l'ospedale. Non riesco a respirare bene…ho il cuore pieno di ansia…Kami-sama… fa che stia bene…non puoi portarmelo via adesso…proprio ora che…dannazione!

"Sendoh?"

"Scusa…non so…ma Kaede è stato investito prima…ecco…lo ha portato Maki…" comincio a piangere…

Corriamo attraverso i corridoi dell'ospedale.Ecco Maki in piedi con Kyota…

"Ciao! Dov'è Kae…cioè Rukawa?" chiedo preoccupato cercando di riprendere il fiato. Sento Koshino respirare affannato accanto a me….Maki mi guarda e sorride..

(MAKI)

Vedo Sendoh riprendere fiato …mi ha chiesto come sta Rukawa…sorrido…gli sta veramente a cuore…l'ho notato in questi ultimi giorni da quando siamo tornati qui a Kanagawa…lui e Rukawa…non l'avrei mai pensato…sorrido.

"Non ti preoccupare…sta bene…sta solo dormendo…devi sapere che quel ragazzo ha la testa dura…vai dentro…non so se s'è già svegliato." Gli dico.Lui sospira sollevato e mi sorride….

Ha veramente un sorriso raggiante…questo è Sendoh, ecco perché mi ero innamorato di lui anni fa…ma questa è un'altra storia…adesso sto con quel idiota di Kyota…a proposito…chissà dove è finito….

(Sendoh)

Entro nella stanza con Koshino dietro di me…e cosa vedo? Anzi, chi vedo?

Tsukura? Che cazzo ci fa qui? E' seduto accanto a Rukawa che appena mi vede sorride tristemente.

"Oi Sendoh! Sei in ritardo…comunque vorrei parlare con te" mi dice e senza darmi il tempo di rispondere mi tira fuori dalla stanza. Mi sbatte contro il muro.

"Che cavolo vuoi?" chiedo. Adesso sta veramente esagerando e io non ho tempo per giocare.

"Senti…Rukawa mi piace sul serio e se non sei in grado di prenderti cura di lui giuro che anche contro la sua volontà te lo ruberò a costo di rapirlo…hai capito?" mi sbraita davanti.

"Ma che…"

"Dannazione! Dovresti essere contento! Mi chiedo perché Rukawa ha scelto proprio un cretino come te…e non uno perfetto come me!" poi fa una pausa, sospira e si appoggio al muro.

" Vai…e se lo vedo piangere per colpa tua giuro che ti renderò la vita impossibile sia qui che a scuola….adesso vai a parlargli…." E mi spinge verso la stanza dalla quale vedo Koshino uscire sorridente.

Entro e vedo Kaede…il mio Kaede che mi guarda con quei suoi bellissimi occhi blue.

Rimaniamo a fissarci per un attimo e poi lo vedo aprire le braccia verso di me…mi buttai su quelle braccia a lo abbraccio forte mormorando tutte le parole che avrei dovuto dire prima senza fare i giri di parole.

"Scusami…ti amo…sul serio…mi dispiace…mi dispiace…aishiteru Kaede…"

Lui solleva il volto e mi sorride ancora.

"Aishiteru…Akira" mormora prima di appoggiare le labbra sulle mie come per chiedere di essere baciato…cosa che faccio senza tanti complementi.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAP8: FINALMENTE INSIEME 

(Rukawa)

Io e Sendoh con Tsukura salutiamo i nostri amici che sono rimasti a studiare a Kanagawa…Maki e gli altri ragazzi sono già partiti ieri per tornare nelle loro rispettive scuole dopo la festa. Già, non ci rivedremo di nuovo per sei mesi…

Seduti sul treno guardo il MIO Akira accanto a me che mi sorride gentilmente.

"Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare? Vado a prendere qualcosa?" mi chiede.

"OI Sendoh! Lascia stare, vado io…Rukawa , vuoi che ti compri?" mi chiede Tsukura che è seduto davanti a noi.

"Idiota. L'ho chiesto prima io!" borbotta il mio tesoruccio…bah, che schifo! Queste parole non sono adatte alla mia bocca…però…già…Akira è il mio tesoro…cristo! Che sdolcinato che sono!

"Sentite…vado io, okay? Volete qualcosa?" chiedo esasperato. E i due finalmente si zittiscono dicendomi cosa vogliono.

"Vado e NON vi ammazzate qui…okay?"

"SI" rispondono insieme.

"Bene".

TRE MESI DOPO 

(pov normale)

Il sole era già sorto da un pezzo e due studenti sono ancora a letto. Sendoh abbracciò il ragazzo addormentato vicino a lui.

"fa…fa caldo!" fu il mormorio di quest'ultimo.

"Hmmm…che c'è?" Sendoh sbadigliò.

"Ho detto fa caldo!" fu lo sbraito dell'altro staccandosi da lui.

"Allora accendi il condizionatore, noh?" e lo accese lui, ma l'altro lo spense.

"Ma che hai? Hai caldo o cosa?"

"Ho caldo quando mi stai troppo vicino!"

"Eh, non sei di buon umore 'sta mattina…per caso hai le tue cos…" e un pugno gli arrivò in testa.

"Ahiiiiiaaaaaaaa! Kae-chan!"

"Cosi impari!" e Rukawa si alzò dirigendosi verso il bagno.

"Cattivo…." Sendoh comunque sorrise….tra loro sta veramente andando a gonfie vele…hanno anche comprato un letto matrimoniale …sarebbe sconveniente unire i due letti…quindi hanno preferito prendere uno matrimoniale…sembrano marito e moglie…e sono la coppia più invidiata e più famosa di tutta la scuola….

Già, è sempre meglio far sapere che Kaede Rukawa appartiene a LUI, Akira Sendoh….

Il suo sorriso divenne più largo.

"Baka Akira!" fu ciò che senti dal bagno. "Mi passi l'asciugamano?"

"Neanche morto" fu la sua risposta.

"Cosa?"

"Esci nudo, noh? Tanto ci sono solo io qui…."  
"Non dire cavolate…qua si muore dal freddo…"

"Colpa tua…non dovevi colpirmi prima e poi cosa ti costa uscire a prendertelo da solo?" Sendoh sorrise malizioso. "Cosi potremo fare un altro round prima di cominciare la giornata" borbottò poi fra sé e sé.

"Se non me lo passi, 'sta notte dormirai da solo sul divano…mi ha…" prima che lui finisca la frase Sendoh gli ha già portato l'asciugamano.

"Grazie…."

"Oh…tutto per te mio caro Kae-chan…" Sorrise l'altro.

"Bè, già che sei qui fatti un bagno che è già tardi"

"Certo,certo…comunque stasera non dormirò sul divano…giusto?" chiese al suo ragazzo che si avviava fuori dal bagno.

"Mah…chissà…"

"Come sarebbe a dire!" fu la protesta quasi infantile di Sendoh. Ma Rukawa era già uscito dal bagno lasciando il povero Akira a meditare se dormirà veramente sul divano senza il suo amato accanto. NOOOOOOOOOO!


	10. Chapter 9

CHAP9: SCEGLIERE 

(Sendoh)

Gee, che caldo! Oggi è iniziato il nuovo anno scolastico…adesso faccio la quarta mentre il MIO Kaede fa la terza….un altro anno con il mio tesoruccio… però che tristezza….il nostro vecchio capitano non c'è più…Arima… è veramente una persona affidabile…sono sicuro che diventerà un buon medico…

"Sendoh! Ci sei!" mi chiama Tsukura…è diventato il migliore amico di Kaede…sono un po' geloso, ma so che non c'è niente di cui dovrei preoccuparmi…ormai ha rinunciato completamente al mio ragazzo…infatti sta con, guarda a caso, Kurama….

"Si, ci sono…..dove sono Kaede e Kurama?" chiedo.

"Boh…saranno fuori a dare il benvenuto alle matricole…sicuramente Kaede si sta rodendo il fegato mentre sta maledicendo il nuovo preside…."

Rido…già…anche se lui è diventato più socievole e gentile con gli altri, questo non vuol dire che si diverte a mostrarsi e a stare con TROPPA gente….dopotutto lui non è stato soprannominato principe dei ghiacci per niente…già,già…

Ecco li troviamo fuori…vedo Kaede sorridermi appena mi vede….bene, bene…

Lo bacio sulla fronte…

"Allora? Che novità c'è?" chiedo.

"Odio il nuovo preside! Ma perché doveva proprio affidarmi questo compito?" sbuffa lui irritato.

Gli pizzico la guancia. "Dai tesoro, sopporta almeno questo..soltanto per oggi, okay?"

"Hn…"

(Rukawa)

Guardo il mio ragazzo addormentato accanto a me…non riesco ancora a crederci…

Akira è il mio ragazzo….non sono ancora riuscito a esprimere veramente tutto l'amore che provo per lui…sorrido mentre gli accarezzo la guancia…lui è cosi bello e dolce e non so proprio cosa farò se lo perdessi…credo che morirei…

A questo pensiero sento un dolore acuto nel cuore…come faccio a dirglielo?

I miei mi hanno chiamato….verranno qui dopodomani…con quella mio padre….scuoto la testa…non voglio neanche pensarci…perché proprio ora?

"Eh, Kaede, che c'è?"

vedo Akira che mi guarda.

"OH…scusa…t'ho svegliato?"

"Hnnn….no…che hai? Sei strano in questi ultimi giorni…mi puoi dire che hai?" mi chiedo deciso.

Che faccio? Glielo dico? Ormai non posso più rimandare…

"Ecco…vedi…i miei torneranno e verranno qui dopodomani…"

"E allora?" ride lui….scuoto la testa…

" Vengono con una ragazza…."

" Tua cugina?"

"NO….potrebbe essere la mia futura moglie…" dico tutt'un fiato con gli occhi chiusi. Sento Akira sedersi di scatto. Mi stringe un polso. Apro gli occhi e vedo la sua faccia oscura…non riesco a capire cosa provi adesso.

"Che cosa hai detto? Ripetemelo!" mi chiede a denti stretti.

"Hai sentito bene…." Lui mi guarda incredulo e si alza dal letto dirigendosi in bagno sbattendo la porta. Rimango qui tremante…non posso lasciare che peggiori questa situazione….

Mi alzo anch'io…

(Sendoh)

Non ci posso credere! Kaede….dannazione! Una mogliettina? Bastardo! Come ha potuto farmi una cosa del genere!

"Akira" lo sento chiamare fuori dalla porta…non rispondo

"Akira…fammi entrare…ti prego….non hai capito niente…fammi spiegare…" lo sento implorare…apro la porta ma non lo guardo, anzi, gli do pure la schiena…lo sento abbracciarmi da dietro…non dico niente.

"Hai capito male…" comincia lui.

"Ah si? E allora me lo puoi spiegare cosi riesco a capirci qualcosa anch'io?" dico sarcastico.

"Vedi…quella ragazza è la figlia del migliore amico di mio padre…e da quando eravamo bambini…hanno già deciso il nostro matrimonio…."

Mi volto verso di lui guardandolo negli occhi. Mi addolcisco.

"Allora perché non parli con tuo padre? Spiegagli la situazione.."

"Ma non è cosi semplice!" m'irrito a quella sua affermazione. La rabbia comincia a ribollirmi…

"Senti…perché non mi dici direttamente che ti vergogni di me e di quello che abbiamo, eh?" chiedo rabbioso.

"Ma non è cosi!" afferma lui.

" ah no? Come me lo spieghi allora? Io t'ho presentato ai miei….dannazione!" esco dal bagno…lui mi segue.

"Come faccio a spiegartelo se ogni volta t'arrabbi? E' forse una colpa se mi preoccupo per mio padre? Dimmelo!" urla lui…rimango di sasso…è la prima volta che lo sento gridare cosi…sta tremando dalla testa ai piedi con le lacrime che cominciano a solcargli il viso.

"Come faccio a spiegargli che ho già qualcuno con cui voglio passare la mia vita senza mandarlo all'ospedale! Dimmelo! Come faccio se neanche tu riesci a darmi coraggio, se tu mi attacchi cosi? Dimmelo! Come faccio a dirgli che sto con un uomo senza causargli un altro attacco cardiaco!" continua lui piangendo. Mi avvicino a lui e lo stringo forte.

"Mi dispiace…scusami…scusami…non intendevo attaccarti cosi…hush…non piangere…perdonami…" sussurro accarezzandogli i capelli…lui continua a singhiozzare…

Lo guardo addormentato ancora con gli occhi arrossati…..s'è addormentato dopo tutto quel pianto…non riesco ancora perdonarmi per averlo fatto piangere cosi…sono veramente un deficiente…

Sono già le undici di sera….lo tiro vicino a me prima di tirar su le coperte.

Non riesco ancora a dormire…l'espressione addolorato di Kaede prima continua a perseguitarmi…come sono stato egoista…sospiro.

(Rukawa)

Sono al ristorante con i miei e con quella ragazza che continua ad arrossire appena gli rivolgo la parola. Ripenso ad Akira…dopo quella sera non abbiamo più parlato di questo argomento…sta mattina mi ha rassicurato che le cose sarebbero andate bene.

Dopo il pranzo mio padre mi parla faccia a faccia.

"Allora, figliolo… che ne pensi di Yuka?"

"Hn"

"Dovresti invitarla fuori per conoscerla un po'…dopotutto diventerà tua moglie…"

Respiro profondamente…ora o mai più.

"Papà…non intendo sposarla." Ecco…l'ho detto.

"Come?"

"Mi dispiace papà…ma amo già qualcuno." Lui mi guarda serio. Cristo, fa si che non gli venga un attacco.

"E che sarebbe questa persona?"

"Ecco…Akira…Sendoh…Akira Sendoh…"

"Ma non è il tuo compagno di stanza?" lui si rabbuia ancora di più.

"Si…."

"Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici?" urla lui.

"Si…" dico, ma senza abbassare lo sguardo.

"Kaede….sai cosa vuol dire questo?"

"Si…"

"NO Kaede….non…"

"Mi dispiace papà…questa è la mia scelta…e sono disposto a rinunciare a tutto…anche al basket se questo mi permetterà di stare con lui…"

"Lo ami cosi tanto…tanto da rinunciare anche alla tua passione?" mi chiede lui serio, non so cosa stia pensando.

"Si…."

"Non te ne pentirai in futuro?"

" forse no, forse si…ma spero di no…però ora come ora…voglio stare con lui papà…E' l'unica persona con cui vorrei stare fino alla fine…con cui vorrei passare la mia vita…forse ci saranno ancora tante ostacoli da superare…in fondo siamo ancora giovani…ma credo, anzi, sono sicuro che ce la faremo…insieme….mi dispiace"

Mio padre ad un tratto mi sorride, l'ultima cosa che avevo pensato di vedere.

"Allora, fa come vuoi…basta che tu non venga poi da me con il cuore infranto…"

"Papà…." Lui mi abbraccia.

"Hai fatto la tua scelta figliolo…e poi hai scelto bene…anche se avrei preferito che fosse una ragazza…"

"Papà…non sei arrabbiato?"

"Hn…la mia rabbia l'ho già sfogata al tuo ragazzo…" mi stacco da lui. Ecco cos'era quel livido che Akira aveva 'sta mattina.

"Come?" mi sorride.

"Il tuo ragazzo ha parlato con me ieri e mi ha detto tutto….e mi ha anche dato il permesso di ucciderlo in caso di tradimento da parte sua o in caso in cui ti facesse soffrire…comunque volevo sapere cosa ne pensi tu e se questa storia è veramente seria…quindi ho fatto finta di non sapere niente…" ride.

"…?"

"Si, veramente romantico…e mi ha chiesto la tua mano…"

"COME?" rimango a bocca aperta. E rimango più sorpreso quando vedo il mio caro ragazzo in abito formale (Figo!) che si avvicina a me sorridente mentre mio padre se ne va lasciandosi soli.

Akira si inginocchia davanti a me prendendo la mia mano sinistra. Mi guarda dritto negli occhi e credo di morire appena mi sorride.

"Kaede….fammi diventare l'uomo più felice del mondo…sposami…" mi dice mettendomi un anello semplice, ma raffinato fatto di DIAMANTE sul dito interessato uguale a quello che indossa lui..

"Akira…non so cosa dire…" balbetto emozionato mentre lacrime di gioia cominciano a bagnarmi il viso.

"Basta che tu mi dica si" Lui si alza e io mi butto fra le sue braccia.

"Si..si…si…..certo che si!" e ci baciamo.

"Aspetta un attimo…un matrimonio fra uomini…" balbetto asciugandomi le lacrime.

"Lo so…non possiamo farlo…ma che se ne frega…la cosa importante è che noi, i nostri amici e i nostri genitori sappiano che noi siamo sposati….che tu sei mia moglie e sono tuo marito…"

"Moglie a chi?"

"EH? Ecco…già…scusa…dovevo dire marito e marito…." Mi dice lui sorridendo.

"Brutto idiota…ma ti amo" dico

"Lo so…come puoi non esserlo?…sono cosi bello ed affascinante…"

" Il solito narcisista innamorato di se stesso!" borbotto ancora abbracciato a lui.

"Si, ma c'è una cosa che amo più di me…"

"HN?"

"quella cosa è una certa kitsune artica…..anche se a letto…artica non lo è per niente…" mi dice lui con un'espressione da maniaco.

"Hentai!" e ridiamo insieme.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAP10: INSIEME PER SEMPRE**

(pov normale)

"Caro…sono felice che tu non l'abbia presa cosi male la scelta di Kaede…" disse la signora Rukawa al marito.

" Bè, non posso certo dire di essere al settimo cielo sapendo che mio figlio sta con un uomo…fortuna che sua sorella s'è già sposata …comunque…sono felice per lui…l'hai visto anche tu com'è quando è con quel ragazzo?…non lo avevo mai visto cosi felice…ridere cosi di gusto…"

"Si…l'ho notato anch'io per questo non ho nulla da dire sulla loro relazione…comunque caro… che ne dici di chiamare i genitori di Akira? Per parlare di quella cosa?"

"Hmmm….certo…mi passi il telefono?" disse alla moglie sorridendo.

"certo caro!"

DUE SETTIMANA DOPO

Rukawa e Sendoh furono portati davanti a un grande e lussuoso hotel in macchina dopo essere praticamente stati costretti ad indossare degli abiti formali.

"Akira…sai che sta succedendo qui? Io non ci capisco proprio niente" disse Kaede al ragazzo appena scesero dalla macchina accompagnati da tre uomini in giacca e cravatta.

"Non lo so koi…però devo dire che sei veramente incantevole con quel vestito…"

Kaede arrossi. "Grazie…anche tu…"

Appena aprirono la porta sentirono degli applausi, della musica e degli auguri da parte della gente dentro. I due ragazzi rimasero a bocca aperta quando videro la scritta sopra le scale

"Akira Sendoh&Kaede Rukawa" 

Si guardarono intorno…ci sono i loro compagni di scuola, i loro amici, Koshino e Kazumi, Hanamichi e Hikoichi, Miyagi con Ayako, Mitsui con Kogure, Maki, Jin e altri.

Poi al centro videro le loro rispettive famiglie chiacchierare..

_Che succede?_

Tutti li guardarono sorridenti. La signora Sendoh prese il microfono.

"Signori e signore…a voi i nuovi sposini, i celebrati! Un applauso, grazie, si dia inizio alla festa!" e tutti applaudirono.

I due nominati rimasero scioccati con l'espressione del tipo _dimmi che non è vero!_.

"Su…non rimanete li impalati…questa è la vostra festa…"

"Mamma…" fu il mormorio di Kaede. Sua madre sorrise e lo abbracciò.

"Auguri figliolo…non sapevamo cosa fare…e quindi abbiamo deciso di celebrare la vostra unione…anche se non potete sposarvi veramente…almeno ai nostri occhi lo sarete…"

"Grazie mamma…"

"Grazie signora…" fu anche ciò che Akira riusci a dire.

"Eh, caro ragazzo…come sarebbe…signora?"

"Eh?"

"Ricordati che sei il compagno di mio figlio e quindi anche tu devi chiamarmi mamma…capito?"

"Si sign…cioè, si mamma."

"Bene…"

"E questo vale anche per te, Kaede…" sentirono la madre di Akira parlare.

"Va bene, mamma…"

Le due signore si guardarono sorridenti. "Finalmente ho un altro figlio senza dover partorire di nuovo!" dissero insieme dandosi cinque.

Akira e Kaede risero per il comportamento infantile delle madri.

"Su…venite a divertirvi…è la vostra festa."

"D'accordo!"

Dopo il party 

Kaede, chiudendo gli occhi, si sdraiò esausto sul letto dopo essersi cambiato dopo una doccia calda.

"Sono stanco morto.." disse, ma sorrise…era molto felice per quello che gli hanno fatto i suoi. E' stato il regalo più bello che abbia mai ricevuto…la loro benedizione.

"Kae-chan…"

La voce di Akira lo risvegliò. Il suo ragazzo era sopra di lui e cominciò a dagli dei piccoli baci sul collo prima di baciarlo sulla bocca.

"Hmm…Aki..Akira…" Akira sorrise.

"E no caro mio…oggi è ufficialmente la nostra luna di miele…oggi non ti farò dormire.." disse malizioso mentre comincia ad armeggiare con i vestiti del povero ragazzo sotto di lui.

"Stai scherzando spero!…sono stanco mor..ah…dai…hmn…ah..Akira…."

"Cosa dicevi?"

"Hmm…"

E cosi i due trascorrono la notte facendo porcate . )

(Rukawa)

Mi sveglio e guardo il mio ragazzo…o forse dovrei dire marito…nah…mi fa impressione chiamarlo marito…sta dormendo come un angioletto tutto contento…certo che ieri non mi ha proprio risparmiato niente questo pervertito! Lo sento muoversi e lo vedo aprire gli occhi.

" Amore…sei già sveglio? Vuoi farlo un'altra volta?" mi chiede. Lo ignoro e cerco di alzarmi..ma.

"Auch!" ricado sul letto.

"Koi…cosa c'è?" mi chiede preoccupato.

"Mi fanno male certi muscoli…soprattutto il culo e le gambe…." Frigno. Lui mi bacia dolcemente la fronte.

"Hmm…mi sa che abbiamo esagerato un po' ieri sera…" afferma lui.

"Un po'? dieci volte di fila lo chiami un po'?"

"Cosi tanto?"

" Già, sul letto, sul tavolo in cucina, sul divano, sul pavimento, in piedi appoggiati alla parete, in bagno sotto la doccia, poi sulla sedia, poi ancora tre volte sul letto." Dico sorridendo.

"Allora ti ho veramente stancato… be…vuol dire che stasera, starò io sotto…okay?" mi dice.

(Sendoh)

"…Starò io sotto…okay?" gli dico. Missà che ho veramente esagerato ieri, ma non riuscivo proprio a fermarmi…appena lo vedo mi vien voglia di saltargli addosso…anche adesso…vorrei far l'amore con lui più e più volte.

Lo vedo sorridere.

" No…starò io sotto…" mi dice.

"Ma cosi…cioè sono felice che tu voglia stare sotto,però se ti fa male.." lui mi zittisce con un bacio.

"Scemo…voglio stare sotto perché…" e arrossisce.

"Perché…?"

"Voglio stare sotto..perché…perché mi piace averti dentro di me…sentirti venire dentro di me…"

Con questa sua affermazione lo abbraccio forte, non sa quanto mi abbia reso felice…e anche eccitato.

Comincio a baciargli tutto il corpo.

"Ancora?" mi chiede lui ridendo.

"Colpa tua…me lo hai risvegliato…"

Qualche ore dopo 

Alla fine abbiamo deciso di non frequentare le lezioni, stanchi come siamo…ehehehe…l'abbiamo fatto tre volte…veramente volevo fare un ultimo round, ma il mio Kae-chan s'è rifiutato anche se anche lui voleva farlo. Cosi abbiamo deciso di alzarci e farci la doccia…sigh-

Adesso lo osservo mentre prepara qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti…certo che quell'attività fa venire fame…mi si avvicina dandomi un bacio sulla fronte.

"Cosa preferisci…panini o pancakes?" mi chiede.

"Pancake…grazie.."

Vorrei che questi piccoli momenti non finissero mai. E' piacevole trascorrere le giornate cosi.

Sorrido…

"Kaede…" lui si gira.

"HM?"

"Stiamo per sempre insieme…okay?" gli chiedo come se non fosse importante.

"Certo che si" mi risponde lui con non curanza…già…non c'era bisogno di chiederlo…sappiamo per certo che resteremo insieme per molto, molto tempo.


	12. epilogo

EPILOGO 

(Pov normale)

Qualche tempo dopo

In una villetta vicino al mare a Kanagawa vive una coppia molto innamorata.

"Kae-chan!"

"Che c'è?"

"Hai visto il mio boxer rosso? Quello che ho appena comprato?"

"Idiota…l'ho messo nella tua valigia!"

"Ah!Okay…e tu, sei già pronto?"

"Si, devo solo chiamare la donna delle pulizie per dirle di occuparsi della casa per un mese…"

"Ah…okay…aspettami…sono quasi pronto…devo solo sistemarmi i capelli…"

Kaede scosse la testa. Akira ci mette mezz'ora per sistemare i suoi adorati capelli.

Oggi vanno in vacanza alle Hawaii… Dopo che Akira s'è laureato ha preso in mano la società di suo padre, mentre lui l'ha appena cominciato essendosi laureato un anno dopo di lui.

Sono stati molti impegnati nel fondere le proprie sociètà chiamandola

**_Sendoh§Rukawa International Company_** con la gioia dei propri genitori con i quali lavorano (non hanno ancora deciso di ritirarsi). Non hanno comunque smesso di giocare a basket. Quando hanno tempo organizzano un incontro con i loro vecchi amici e rivali.

Kaede sorrise appena vede il proprio ragazzo scendere dalle scale con le valigie e quant'altro.

"Allora…andiamo?"

"Si."

Hanno passato molte prove difficili, una volta hanno anche rischiato di perdersi per una stupidaggine, forse non è proprio una stupidaggine visto che si tratta di un sogno di una vita..ma grazie all'amore che li lega e al supporto dei propri cari sono rimasti insieme più forti, più saldi e più innamorati che mai.

Si, hanno rinunciato a molte cose. Rukawa ha dovuto rinunciare al suo sogno di giocare nell'NBA in America. Sendoh ha rinunciato anche lui al suo sogno…

Ma sanno che ne è valsa la pena. Ora sono felici e niente importa.

"Kaede….Ti amo…"

" OWARI Aishiteru Akira"


End file.
